Many types of cosmetic film forming compositions including nail coating formulations are available. The majority of such nail coatings are lacquers which consist of a nitrocellulose, aryl sulfonamide formaldehyde resin, plasticizer and organic solvent mixture together with a small proportion of colorant and other ingredients. These nail lacquers have the disadvantages of poor adhesion to the nail (keratin), poor moisture vapor transmission, discoloration of the nail, and require a long drying time. In addition, the nail lacquers contain volatile organic solvents which cause safety, toxicological and environmental concerns.
Film forming compositions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,233, 4,946,932 and 4,158,053. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,233 discloses film forming compositions that contain a polyester having repeat units from at least one difunctional sulfomonomer containing at least one metal sulfonate group attached to an aromatic nucleus wherein the functional groups are carboxyl or hydroxyl, and an addition polymer having a majority of repeat units from vinyl acetate, wherein the later polymer is formed from monomers polymerized in an aqueous dispersion of said polyesters. The use of such compositions in nail polishes, produce films that exhibit poor adhesion, poor durability and poor water resistance.
U.S. Pat. No.4,946,932 discloses film forming compositions that contain an aqueous dispersion of a sulfonate group-containing polyester or polyesteramide and a polymer comprising repeat units from one or more .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated monomers. The use of such compositions in nail polishes, produce films that exhibit poor adhesion, poor durability and poor water resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,053 discloses aqueous nail coating formulations which are prepared by an aqueous emulsion polymerization of two or more monomers selected from alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates and styrene compounds. The use of such formulations on nails, produce slow drying films that exhibit poor adhesion and poor durability.
Thus, it would be highly desirable if a new cosmetic film forming composition could be developed that would provide better adhesive properties, water resistance, durability, vapor transmission, hold out, less odor, and faster drying times while maintaining high gloss without the presence of volatile organic compounds.